Suppressor
General The Suppressor is a specialist hull that protects your fleet from incoming squadrons, prioritizing them over ships and dealing additional damage against them. Note that this targeting ability can be overridden manually. Strategy and Setup Advantages The main advantage to the Suppressor is its incredible counter-squadron capabilities. Other than the bonus damage and target prioritization, it also has a 360-deg firing arc, resulting in no blind spot. It has the speed of a cruiser, and is able to catch up to most other hulls. This makes the Suppressor an excellent support ship against squadrons in fleets. It also has built-in Alien resistance giving it better survivability against Alien Event Targets. The Suppressor isn't meant for fighting other ships but its 5 weapon slots can still inflict serious damage. Furthermore, it is very good at kiting short-ranged builds, as it does not have to strafe in order to engage the enemy, thanks to its 360-deg firing arc. Suppressors are of their own unique class (specialist), so no ship gains a damage boost against them. The Suppressor is best equipped with Xeno Eclipse and its projectile counterpart, Redeemer missile and its Xeno counterpart and seekers and its Xeno counterpart Disadvantages This ship is particularly vulnerable to battleships and destroyers, being effectively a cruiser with less armor. They do not get bonus damage against it, but having less than half the health of a cruiser, this does not truly matter. The Suppressor has a low maximum mass, severely limiting its maximum firepower and durability, and therefore loses to most other Xeno Division Hulls in a one-on-one fight. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 6; 6}} ; 1; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; ; 11,700}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; 50%}} ; ; ; ; +150%}} , Same level of Revelation Cruiser}} Note: Suppressor upgrades do not require parts. Trivia *The Suppressor is the first specialist class hull. *It is also the first with bonus damage to squadrons. *The Suppressor closely resembles a cruiser and/or a corvette in terms of its stats. *The winner for destroying the most Geir's Fortresses during the Eradication event received an Elite Suppressor armed with Xeno Seeker Missiles as well as the new Xeno Armored Thruster, before the tech was even introduced into the game as a blueprint. *The Suppressor originally required Ship Factory and Ship Lab IX, this has been changed to level X. *The Suppressor Elite originally had 360 AU/h sector speed, this has been changed to 390 AU/h. *An update removed the multi-targeting ability of the Suppressor in exchange for prioritizing squadrons over ships by default. Gallery Suppressor1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Suppressor angled HD render Suppressor2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Suppressor angled HD render Suppressor3-Angled.png|Mk V Suppressor angled HD render Suppressor4-Angled.png|Mk VI Suppressor angled HD render SuppressorFiredUpon.jpeg|3 Suppressors seen in combat, 1 of which is under heavy fire from the Covenant Cruiser Suppressor kite.PNG|A pair of Suppressors kiting Punisher Cruisers Suppressorbase.PNG|A Suppressor attacking a base ExtermSnipe.PNG|A Suppressor guarding a group of Exterminator Destroyers Video ---- Category:Class X